


Warmth

by Forbidden_Dreamscape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Ouma not Oma, it's Christmas...well Christmas eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Dreamscape/pseuds/Forbidden_Dreamscape
Summary: Himiko lets out a startled yelp as she suddenly feels a pair of gloved hands obscure her vision, though she relaxes when she heard an all too familiar laugh.“You should really pay attention Himi. You’re small enough to get stolen.” Kokichi scolds playfully.Himiko pulls his hands away from her eyes and leans back to see his face him. She catches a glimpse of something green and white dangling from Kokichi’s hair from the corner of her eye.The supreme leader gives her a wide smile, “Merry Christmas eve my beloved~”Himiko keeps her gaze steady on Kokichi’s violet eyes, refusing to look at his hair. “Merry Christmas eve Kichi.”Day 7 of Oumeno Week 2018





	Warmth

Himiko watches with alert eyes at all the couples littered in the park. Couples of all types were together, smiles and all. 

Christmas decor filled the park and nearby stores, festive music was filled the air along with the chattering of couples passing by.

Himiko shivers slightly, it was a brisk day today. Currently she was waiting by the park fountain for Kokichi. Today was Christmas eve, a day where couples would go out together for the day.

Of course it was difficult to spot for her boyfriend considering he wasn’t that much taller than her, along with how crowded it was. 

Despite how alert she was at the moment she didn’t take notice to hear someone sneaking up from behind her. 

Himiko lets out a startled yelp as she suddenly feels a pair of gloved hands obscure her vision, though she relaxes when she heard an all too familiar laugh.

“You should _really_ pay attention Himi. You’re small enough to get stolen.” Kokichi scolds playfully.

Himiko pulls his hands away from her eyes and leans back to see his face him. She catches a glimpse of something green and white dangling from Kokichi’s hair from the corner of her eye.

The supreme leader gives her a wide smile, “Merry Christmas eve my beloved~”

Himiko keeps her gaze steady on Kokichi’s violet eyes, refusing to look at his hair. “Merry Christmas eve Kichi.”

“Don’t you notice _anything_ on me Himiko?”

“Nyeh, is it your cute face?” she asks, smiling when she saw a slight blush on Kokichi’s cheeks.

“Boo… you’re being mean Himi. I _know_ you see it.” He points with a pout to the mistletoe intertwined in his hair.

Himiko’s cheeks flush as she gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Nyeh if you wanted me to kiss you, just ask. Is the mistletoe really necessary?”

“Tis the season my dear mage. Plus with this in my hair you’re obligated to kiss me every hour.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Nope! Though if you would prefer to lower the time to every fifteen minutes-”

Himiko cuts him off with a kiss to his lips. Her face was red as she pulled away. “F-fine every hour is good.”

Kokichi takes Himiko by the hand and clears his throat, though his face was red. “A-anyways let’s go. Things are going to be busy since it’s Christmas eve.”

Himiko’s blush darkened as she felt eyes upon her and Kokichi. They were in public and with what was just going on, couples passing by would totally notice and comment on how cute how “young love” was.

She pulls herself close to Kokichi in an attempt to hide herself from prying eyes. “Y-yeah let’s make it quick.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kokichi tightens his grip on Himiko’s hand as they squeeze pass through another crowd. 

The mall was flooded with people. With the chances for discounts and just for a good time, it was expected that the mall would be packed. 

He decides to take a detour from their route of rounding the mall for window shopping and enters a small gift shop.

Himiko trails in behind him with her hair ruffled from all the people she just was brushing up against moments ago.

“Nnn… why’re we here?” she asks looking around at her new surroundings.

“The crowd’s too much on you isn’t it? I think we should wait out in here until things thin out.”

Himiko nods, giving him an appreciative smile. She was happy that he took into consideration on how much she disliked walking in large crowds of people.

The gift shop was nice and quaint, the smell of cinnamon fitted the atmosphere of the shop. The shelves were littered with a kinds of stuff. From knick knacks to plushies to holiday cards; it was fitting to find a fitting Christmas gift here. Although, Himiko and Kokichi had already purchased gifts for each other, it wouldn’t hurt to look around.

“See something you like?” Kokichi asked Himiko, said girl was staring at a snow globe. The glass dome was settled upon a silver ceramic base. Inside the globe it looked like it was set up to resemble a small forest.

“Nyeh I’m just lookin’.” She assures. Turning her attention from the sparkling snow globe she turns to face Kokichi. “What about you? Do you see something you like?”

“Well… I see something over there that’s really cute for you.” He admits, pointing to the other side of the store.

Himiko eyes follow to where he was pointing and upon seeing what it was, she gave him a unimpressed stare.

“Really?” she asks, gesturing to the pair of deer antler headbands.

“Aww come on Himi, you’d make the cutest reindeer.”

Before Himiko could protest Kokichi had already went ahead and purchased it without a second thought.

“Think of this as an additional gift for you.” Kokichi slips on the antlers on to Himiko who blushed in embarrassment.

“Kichi-”

“Wear it for the rest of the day please? I went and bought it for you since you look so cute in it.”

Sighing in defeat Himiko gave in, “I’m only going to wear this since it enhances my cuteness…”

“That’s the spirit Himiko!” he cheers as he took Himiko by the hand. “Looks like the crowd died down a bit, let’s go before it picks up again.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Despite it being five o’clock in the evening, the sun had already set forty-five minutes prior, considering it’s winter.

As such, the pretty LED lights were switched on which created a breathtaking display.

Thousands of lights glittered from all around, a parade of people dressed in festive outfits dazzled in lights, marched down the plaza.

Himiko’s eyes watched in child-like wonder. She had only seen the parades on tv as a child. But being there in person, it was even more beautiful than she expected.

Kokichi notices her captivated look from the corner of the his eye and smiles to himself.

She had looked so cute with the way she was watching the parade with such intensity. It was funny watching her reaction, since he’d watch her with the same exact expression whenever he was at one of her shows.

“Pretty nice, huh?” he asks, nudging her slightly.

Himiko nods absentmindedly, turning her attention away from the parade briefly. 

“It’s so nice how they have everything synchronized.”

“Yeah it’s a lot of work to get this down perfectly.” Kokichi commentates with an unimpressed look.

Himiko tilts her head in confusion, was he not enjoying the parade?

Feeling her gaze upon him, he addresses her. “What’s wrong, are you more interested in watching my face?” He asks with a grin.

Himiko gestures to the parade, “You don’t seem too interested in this. Are you bored?”

“Hmm… I suppose you can say that. I’m just so used to watching your own performances that this little parade holds nothing to what you can do.”

Himiko blushes at the compliment, and gains a confident smile. “Nyeh, well of course! I do work hard to impress.”

She returns her gaze back to the parade, “But I wouldn’t dismiss their work either despite how good I may be. You can see how much they worked to pull this off.”

Kokichi drapes an arm around her shoulder, “True, but I say you’re still better.” 

Himiko leans onto him, “I know…” 

They watch the parade for a while until Kokichi’s phone began to buzz off in his pocket. 

After checking his phone he lightly taps Himiko on her shoulder in order to get her attention once more. 

“We have to go Himi, we have reservations at a nearby restaurant.” 

The redhead’s eyes linger on the parade a moment more before following after Kokichi.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Himiko and Kokichi exits the restaurant full and happy. The restaurant they just finished dining in was fairly popular with the masses at this time of year.

It had one of the best views in the city where people can get a good chance to look down at the pretty lights from high above. Luckily Kokichi and Himiko had gotten one of the best seatings in the restaurant where they had a solo room to themselves. Kokichi would have to thank Kirumi soon for helping him get a reservation here.

Right now they were heading back to the park walking hand in hand. It was late now so all they had to do left was exchange the gifts they bought for each other.

The park was a lot emptier since it was late, but it made things a lot prettier to travel through compared to how it was earlier in the day.

After a few minutes of walking they decide to sit on the benches that surrounded the fountain they met at earlier in the day.

“So we’ll open the gifts on three?” Himiko asks as she holds out a nicely wrapped gift. The texture of the gift seemed to be soft, just by judging it by its appearance Kokichi assumes it must be some type of clothing.

“Sounds good to me.” He responds, holding out a medium sized box.

“One.” They pass each other their individual gifts.

“Two.” Their hands crease the corners of the wrapping paper, tensed in anticipation to rip it open.

“Three!” After the shout of declaration they immediately rip into the gifts. 

Kokichi rips off the paper in matter of seconds and a heavy black cloth falls out along with several canisters.

Himiko on the other hand was still in the process of opening her gift, several boxes lied scattered by her feet. She had a small scowl on her face as she pulled out yet another box from the box.

“I should’ve expected that you’d do something like this.” she grumbles.

Kokichi chuckles as he looks over his gift. The cloth turned out to be handmade cloak and the canisters were actually smoke bombs.

“A cloak and smoke bombs, this would work well for a prank! Thanks Himi.”

“Finally...” After pulling out her fifteenth box she found a small multi-colored brooch that she saw a couple months ago. “You really went and bought this, you didn’t have to.” 

“You looked like you really wanted it back then, so I had to.” Kokichi explains with a shrug.

Himiko hugs him, “Thank you.” 

“So Himiko since you have two presents,” he points to the antlers on her head and her brooch. “I require one more gift, and it’s just one simple request.”

“That being?”

With a smile Kokichi points at his mistletoe. “Just a kiss. That’s my request.”

Himiko playfully rolls her eyes and gives him a warm smile. “Fair enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oumeno Week 2018 Day 7 ( **Christmas** /New Years)
> 
> \---
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
